Fixing Fede
by meggi 4
Summary: I have made up all new soulfinders for the boys (sorry girls) and this is Xavs story. Please read as I am really bad at summarys. Some of you know this :)
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought I would start a new story and make up new Soulfinders for all of the brothers (sorry girls) I will try to update this one every Sunday. Please follow and review. Thanks. Meggi xx**

**Fedelma Tuesday 1****st**** January**

My name is Fedelma Steuben. My Mum was Greek and my Dad was German but we lived in Ireland. Very confusing but that is just the way Soulfinders work. They are gone now. Its just me and my sisters seven year old son Philotheos Steuben. We all have strange names but I guess that's just the way the cookie crumbles. We all got teased at school but you learn to live with it. I like my name. It makes me different and I like to be different. Call me Cocky but I love to stand out from the crowd. It makes me who I am. My sister had been an amazing Mum until she lost her Soulfinder. When he went a little bit of her died with him and she became very depressed. It made me sad just to see her wallowing round in her pyjamas all day. A year ago she took her own life. It was a very sad and harsh time but I had to be strong for Phil. Whatever I felt he must have felt ten times worse. We still live in Ireland in a flat that you couldn't swing a mouse in without blasting its brains everywhere but it would have to do for us now. We had pride about how strong we were. After all we were Greeks!

"Fede, Fede!" came the half hearted shouts from Phils bedroom. I quickly tied up my purple hair (dyed of course. Who has natural purple hair?) and jogged into to his room. He was still in bed and had tears coming from his eyes. "I'm sorry Fede but I feel really ill."

"Oh you silly thing," I said in a soothing tone to him as I gently sat down on his bed. "You don't have to be sorry baby. If your ill then your ill there is nothing you can do about it."

"But…but Fede I thought you would get fired if you had one more day off work?" Phil said as the waterworks turned on and sprung to his eyes.

"No I wont. Who can resist my Greek charm?" I lied but it felt worth it as he let a giggle out while I winked at him. "Now you get back to sleep baby boy while I talk to my boss."

"I am not a baby." He lets out a weak protest.

"I know you're my strong Greek Phiotheos who will protect me no matter what." I quietly snuck out of the room as he fell asleep with a smile on his face. He was the cutest, Sweetest, kindest little boy on the planet. Now to face hell with the boss.

I locked the door to make sure nobody got in to get Phil. I was very over protective and paranoid about him but he does have a very precious gift. He was a soulseeker. This means that he could find soulfinders. A very valuable gift to have and many savants would kidnap him . Sick people. I leaped down the stairs to use the community payphone.

I felt butterflies as the phone rang my bosses number. "Hi Dave I'm really sorry but," he cut me off angrily.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE OF YOUR STUPID EXCUSES FEDELMA. YOUR DONE. FIRED!" The phone went dead.

I slowly walked upstairs feelind defeated, very low and unlocked the door. I sat on the only chair in the room and cried until my belly hurt. What would I do to get money? How could I feed us? How could I pay rent? How could I buy clothes? How could I tell Phil?

**Xav Tuesday 1****st**** January**

"So Mr. Benedict this is your new flat. I will leave you to get unpacked. You start tomorrow and if you have any questions just phone me." I muttered a quick thanks as I took in the view from my new penthouse flat. It was beautiful. It has while leather chairs and amazing black carpets. I could get used to this. My Mom would love it! I still can not believe I got a job as head doctor and didn't even use my savant powers. Well only a little bit.

After I unpacked I settled down into bed and rung home.

"Hello."

"Hey Will how are you?"

"Fine but more importantly how is Ireland?"

"Its amazing and beautiful. I love it already!"

"Don't tell Mom that, she has been sobbing all day today. I don't think she could handle it if you left us forever,"

"And what about you?" I teased

"well I would live," Will laughed over shouts in the background from Zed and Yves. "I better go bro before Yves gets battered by Zed. Catch you later." And with that small conversation he was gone.

As I settled down to sleep I could hear no noise. No arguing. No fighting. No nothing. It was calm and peaceful. I think I could get to like it here. I fell asleep almost instantly and had a good nights sleep, something I have not done in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks to ****sevenofdiamonds7****, ****butterflylion14**** and ****fleurchen** **for reviews and I have tried to update ASAP and I have updated the next day so yey me! Trust me it will get more interesting soon. Just wondering what brother would you like me to write for next or are you not bothered? Anyway let me know and as you all know Joss Stirling owns the boys (apart from Phil). Any questions just ask. Don't be shy! Meggi xx **

**Xav Wednesday 2****nd**** January**

Ok I admit it I was stressed. Very stressed. They have put me in charge of A and E and its really amazing how stupid people can be. The guy I just treated had tried climbing under an unlocked gate! Yes you don't need your ears checking. He didn't just open it and walk through, oh no he had to crawl under it. The fire service were called out. When he was free he came here because of pains in his wrist. It was fractured and although I hate to admit it, he deserved it.

It was my first break of the day and I was starving. I miss Moms food. I walked to the canteen and it was empty. Well that's strange. Then I have a proper look around the place and quickly discover why. The place is caked with grime and dirt so thick it might as well be a layer of snow on the walls that will never melt. Well that's just great. Where would I eat now?

As if reading my mind a sexy voice said "There is a bakery two streets away, that's where most of the staff go to eat." It was like she had read my mind. Could she be a savant and have a gift like Mom and Zeds? No stop it Xav. She wont be. You are just getting desperate to find her. Your Soulfinder. I sun round to see a tall, brunette stood there in a very, VERY seductive pose. NO XAV! You have a Soulfinder!

"Who are you?" I enquired.

"You mean John didn't tell you? He is such a numskull I am glad he retired and by the looks of it we got a new improved hotter version of him. I Xav Benedict are Pink Smith."

What a strange name. Pink, but I suppose I couldn't criticize about strange names. Was she flirting with me? Well if she was it was not working. Sure she was hot but I had a Soulfinder to think about.

"That still doesn't explain who you are," I said coldly. I dint want her to get the wrong impression.

"Your PA. I was sent here to cheek how you are doing." Yeah I bet you were. I became aware of the breeze running through the grimy room. I had to get out of here.

"I'm fine." I said. She laughed so hard it was like I was a five star comedian. Well I am but she didn't know that.

"Yes you are mighty fine," ok defiantly flirting now! "I just want to ask you what you would put more money into?"

"Cleaning staff," my reply came out as harsh but I was not interested in her. More laughter erupted from her belly like a volcano spitting out hot lava. "I'm serious." She jotted something down on her notepad. She had girly writing. The sort of person that dotted there I with hearts. You could tell a lot about a person just from there handwriting. "Now if you don't mind I will be going to get food." I gently but firmly tried to get past her.

"I will join you. We can get to know each other better." Oh yey I thought. I just want her to go away. I set off silently. All I wanted was food. Is that too much for a guy to ask for?


	3. Chapter 3

I really didn't like writing this chapter as it is from the point of the baddy in this story and she does some nasty stuff but don't worry she will pay for all she does. Thanks to butterflylion14, Liv-Love-Work-Play-READ , fleurchen and for reviewing I really appreciate it! Enjoy and sorry I haven't updated for a while. Meggi xx

**Pink Thursday 3****rd**** January**

"Had a nice break Jayne?" I boomed around the room as I flung the door open. I love to make an entrance and let the room know I am there.

"Yes very nice thanks. We had a lovely family get together and Freddie….." how boring. I didn't really want to know how my stupid slave had spent her Christmas I just wanted to let her know I was here. I elegantly sat down at my desk and took a sip of my coffee. Good at least she had not forgotten how I like my drinks after stuffing her stupid face full of food. HA! Only joking she couldn't afford food. Coffee got me up on a morning. Helped me to function. Was she still going on about Christmas? I started to file my nails and yawn loudly to show her I was not interested. Finally she realised and stopped going on and on mid sentence and a worried, concerned look replaced the happy one that was on her face only a few seconds ago. Perfect. Just how I liked them. Scared of me. How bad am I?

"I want you to hand these out." I commanded as I handed her out the posters I had another of my slaves make. I was trying to impress Xav the new head doctor. He was hot beyond belief and if he asked for new cleaners boy would I give him some. They were job interview forms. I would be taking the interview just to make sure nobody too pretty got the job and over shone me. Who am I kidding? Nobody can be as beautiful and fantastic as me! Oh well its better to be on the safe side. Now to think of a punishment for thinking I would be interested in her personal life. It is far too boring to care. I looked around the room. it's a pity it was spotless. I could see my face on the floors, walls. Hell I could see my face on all the suffices it was that clean. Then I could feel my body light up with my most evil idea yet. At least I had listened a bit when she talked about her family.

"I also want you to help me decide who the new member of staff will be. I trust your judgement more than any of my other," slaves "employees. They are in two days on the 5th." I took great pleasure in seeing her face fall. I stood up and in my favourite sparkly stilettos. They cost me £798 but they were worth it and anyway I had money that I could burn if I wanted to. I wouldn't do that though. It would be stupid. I preferred used money to buy flash things I didn't really need and causing pain and misery to people. I was at least a foot taller than her now.

"but….. Pink."

"What did you just call me?" I demanded. I was shocked. Never had I have a slave talk to me like that. She had guts. I would take a lot to brake her but I have never failed yet.

"I am sorry Miss Smith but I cant do that day."

"Hmmm. And why would that be?"

"its Freddie's birthday and I promised him I would be there."

"Did you now?" I asked in a intimidating voice. One you would use to talk to a toddler in.

"Yes." She said shyly as she looked at the floor.

I pounced at her like a big cat going in for the kill. I pushed her back to the wall as books flew everywhere and landed on the ground making a loud banging noise. I suspended her about two foot off the floor by her neck. I was stronger than I looked. Ok, I admit it I was using some of my super savant strength but she did not know that. I could tell she was struggling to breath as her face was turning red like a tomato. I better make this quick as I did not want to kill another slave and I couldn't be bothered replacing her. It was too much hard work filling out forms about how she died in a terrible accident.

"Well then you better tell him that you need to work on that day but you will make it up to him as soon as possible. That might be hard though as you will not have any more wages for another month."

I let go of her and she fell into a heap at my feet sobbing and gasping for breath.

"Understand?"

"Yes," came the reply. How dare she? Did she not here anything I was trying to say to her? Was she too dumb to understand? I would beat it into her until she understood. My stiletto heel made excruciatingly painful contact with her stomach. I had winded her. Oh well, she deserves it being cheeky to me like that. She let out a yelp like she was a dog and someone had just stood on her tail. She began to cry again. How pathetic could she be?

"Lets try that again shall we? Understand?"

"Yes Miss Smith."

"Good." I walked out of my office leaving her as a mess on the floor. She was just how I liked them. Broken. Lifeless. I could tell people had herd her yelps of pain as they were avoiding eye contact by looking away as I strutted down the corridor. I owned this place and didn't they know it. HA! I love my job! It was time to find Xav and seduce him. Soon he will be like the others. Eating out of the palm of my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to ****fleurchen****, ****butterflylion14**** and**** Liv-Love-Work-Play-READ for reviews. I wont be updating for a while as I am going to be a busy bee (not literally). I liked writing this chapter because I missed Fede. Hope you like her as much as I do. As you know Joss Stirling owns the Benedict's but I wish I did! Meggi xx**

**Fedelma Friday 4****th**** January**

"Fede, Fede," I was beginning to become used to Phil calling me every morning now. He was my new alarm clock. At least that would save us some money. I opened my eyes and the sunlight hit them straight away through the gaps in the tatty, purple curtains. I dragged myself out of bed. I was still extremely tired but duty calls! I walked into Phil's room and gently sat down on his bed. He was getting worse everyday. He had become very pale and I was very worried about him.

"What's the matter my little pumpkin?" I asked in a motherly tone as I put my hand on his forehead. Wow! It was scorching. That is not good.

"Fede your hand is freezing," he exclaimed in shock while he tried to pull away. Then a sheepish look came across his face. I know this look all too well. It was Phil's can I have something look. Lets hope it wasn't too expensive. I can never say no to Phil ; he is too cute to resist. "Can I have some special soup?"

"At this time?" Was he insane! It was only 7 in the morning!

"It helps me feel better."

"Ok then baby boy," I sighed as I left the room. I was a short walk to the kitchen. The walls were such a drab white. I needed to liven them up a bit. Maybe a mint green would be nice. I would have to add that to my list of things to do. HA! who was I kidding? We barely had enough money to get food let alone paint the walls.

"Fede," the annoyed voice came from Phil.

"I know your not a baby you're my big, strong, Greek Philotheos," I called back predicting what he would say. I could picture the smile on his face.

After a good 10 minuets of thoroughly searching the kitchen for any type of food, I gave up. I went back to my room got dressed as quickly as possible and went to get some clothes for Phil. After ages trying to persuade him to get changed we had finally arrived at the local shop. On the way down the stairs we saw a girl covered in purple and blue bruises and clutching her stomach tightly with one hand like she was in pain. She must have been new to the tower block but when I offered her help she said that she didn't need it. That she was being pathetic. It was all in her head. That's strange I thought.

We walked in and the bell on top of the door alerted the shop keeper to our presence. I often thought about stealing the things we need. Me and Phil could run fast enough to get away but we would still get captured by the menacing security cameras. I would be locked away and Phil would have to go into care. I couldn't put him through that.

"Fedelma darling its good to see you." Joy exclaimed as she saw us. Joy was my best friend. I was relived to see her because I have not seen her around for ages and she is elderly so I was worried something might have happened to her.

"And you too Joy," I said more cheerfully than I was feeling. I was getting the cheapest of everything I could find while Phil fluttered round in his own world far away. Wherever it was I would love to be there with him. As far away from reality as possible. When I reached the till I put all the money I had on the counter.

"Fede can I have this?" Phil asked pointing at a bright blue toy car.

"No," I snapped back feeling stressed. I needed to tell him what was happening. How we had no money. I would buy it if I could. I would get him anything he wanted if I could but I cant.

A concerned look was plastered on Joys face. "I'm so sorry Fede but you are £6.45 short." Was there anything I didn't need? Anything I could get rid of? No they were all basics.

I don't know what happened to me. I have always took pride in being strong but the events of the last few days came over me and it felt like a brick wall crashing down on top of me. I could never be helped or removed from its clutches. I cried. I cried so much to the point that I was shaking. Before I knew what was happening I was sat at the back of the shop with a cup of tea, a digestive, telling Joy all about my problems. Good old Joy! she was always there for me.

"Have it on the house," she said gesturing towards the shopping bag after I had finished talking and crying. "And this," she said throwing Phil the toy car. His face lit up like it was Christmas. Well it probably felt like it to him. He has not had a proper Christmas since his Mum died.

"I don't know how to thank you."

"Well don't then. Now be gone with both of you. I have some celebrity stalking to be doing," she said while picking up a magazine. "Oh wait a moment," she called after us. "If your looking for a job there are interviews for a cleaner tomorrow at the hospital. I know its not much but at least it will give you some money. Poor girl who gave them to me. Covered in bruises she was and she looked in pain. Probably one of them abusive boyfriends. Becoming more common these days." Was she the same one I had seen on the stairs earlier? It would make sense. Anyway I better get home to unpack all of this lovely food. I would need to ration it. We needed to make it last as long as possible. Make sure Phil didn't eat all of it in one go. Little porky pig!

The sunlight hit my eyes as I opened the shop door and stepped out onto the street. Somehow everything seemed brighter. Happier. I left the shop thinking at least there are some good people in the world. Then I thought of the girl. What heartless person had done that to her?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys sorry for not updating in ages its just the laptop broke (I know really bad excuse but its the truth!) so I will try to upload by Sunday. Sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

So I might not have got it done by Sunday but oh well I was only a day off! I am not a magically super speedy! I am going to dedicate this chapter to ameila-maryxxlovex for a review that put a smile on my face but remember I am a bit strange and I love criticism too! Well as long as it helps me to improve and is not just telling me that I am rubbish because that will make my cry and eat lots of ice cream.

I also want to dedicate this chapter to a song. This song is DNA by Little Mix. I love Little Mix so don't be surprised if a lot of their songs end up here. I chose this song because I think it sums up the Soulfinder bond perfectly. If you have not herd it then check it out. Most people probably wont have read this but oh well if you have got up to this bit of my longest note EVER but a short story! Then thank you. Now on with the story! Meggixx

**Saturday 5th January Jayne **

It had been a heart-breaking call on the phone to poor Freddie. He had been looking forward to his party all month and to tell him I could not go was devastating. It was all because of THAT. Pink Smith. The one everyone wants to be. The kind one. The beautiful one. The sexy one. The perfect one. Until you meet her. Until you get on her wrong side. The bruises all over me proved that. As if that wasn't enough the icy cold hearted bitch took away my pay. I now cant afford rent in my new flat. Thanks a lot Pink or should I say Miss Smith.

"Slave let the next one in." That's nice. I don't even have a name now. I opened the door to see only one person sat there. She was the girl with the bright purple hair. Her from the flats that had been nice to me. _Go. Save yourself._ I sent to her though I doubt she was a Savant. She reluctantly walked through the door and took a seat opposite the thing. I stood at the side of the room quietly listening to what she was saying to her. That's it Pink be nice to her, draw her in and then kick the shit out of her like you did with me. Like you do with anyone.

"I think you will fit in here don't you Jayne." Now I have a name. When people are watching.

"Yes pink." I said. I know. I was going to get a beating but it was worth it to see the pissed off look on her face she was clearly trying to hide. She was failing.

"Very well then you start on Monday. See you then." The thing looked out of the window and waited until the girl had gone. I didn't catch her name. I can remember it was a strange one though.

"Come here please Jayne," Pink said as a question but it came out more of a demand. I walked slowly over to her, my heart beating fast and butterfly's in my stomach. I going to be sick. That is all I need. To be sick over the things no doubt expensive (like more expensive than my house is worth)dress. She would bring the pain then. Maybe she would kill me. She has done it before and I am sure she would be happy to do it again. Sick. How does she sleep at night? Oh I know. Quite happily in her deluxe bed while I had to sleep on an air bed on the floor.

The first agonising blow to the face came. I was ready for it. Bring the pain Pink. Bring the pain.


	7. Chapter 7

So hello. Yes, I know. I have not died but I have drowned in a sea of revision! So this chapter is dedicated to sevenofdiamonds7 because she likes Little Mix too! And the song for this chapter is Just give me a Reason by P!nk because I love this song but it does not have anything to do with the chapter. Anyway Enjoy Meggi xx

**Sunday 6th January Karla**

I could not sleep. It was not the God sent storm battering at the windows, wanting to reach us. To pull us away from our nice life. To rip it apart. It was not the music I could hear softly playing from Yves room even though he was trying his best to mask the sound. It wasn't even Uriel shouting at Will over who can sleep on the top bunk despite them both being over the age of 20. No. It was a vision. I don't knew it was bad. Very bad. It was of a girl. She had bright purple hair and stunning blue eyes. She looked Greek. She was hiding under a bed with a child who looked a lot like her. They looked terrified and there was a voice calling softly. "Phil," "Phil we wont hurt you. We want to help." A girls voice. She sounded evil. The girl clamped a hand over his mouth. Wanting him to be quiet. Willing him to be quite. Like their lives depended on it. She looked good. A face you could trust. Someone who did not deserve to die. But then again the people who die never deserve to. Nobody does no matter how evil you are in my eyes.

I have visions like this all the time and you learn to accept that you can not help everyone but this particular vision really scared me because of what happened next. It terrified me. There is a loud crash and a cry of agony. Then where the girl and the boy (Phil I think he is called) are hiding a face comes into view. A dead body. Hit over the head with something hard. Something metal. His face is distorted. But I can still tell who it is. Xav.

"Karla baby stop worrying," Saul comforted me, pulling me closer, making me melt to him.

"No Saul its Xav. I never have visions about family but I have now. It must be bad. I gunna go call him."

I swung my legs out of bed desperately reaching for my phone. I looked at the time. 6 in the morning. I tried Xav's phone several times but there was no answer. I started to panic. Hyperventilating. What if it was too late? What if he was dead? It would be my fault. I could have saved him.

"Karla for goodness sake he is probably asleep. Try him again tomorrow," he said rubbing small circles on my back, trying to calm my erratic breathing. He did not know what I had seen. Thought I was over reacting. He did not understand. No one without my gift ever did.

He had just managed to calm me down when the door flew open. Zed stood there with a traumatised look on his face. It looked like he had been crying. A strange state to see Zed in. You knew something was seriously wrong when Zed was crying. This ignited the panic in me again spreading like a wild fire through my mind and body until I shook. He crumbled on the floor. Saul went to catch him and got there just in time torn between me and Zed. Zed started murmuring something. "Vision," "blood," "kid," "Xav."

Oh no. That's not good. Whenever me and Zed have had the same vision within the same day it usually came true no matter what the circumstances. No matter how hard we tried to prevent it. Dread took over my body like a tidal wave. We needed to get to Xav. We needed to help him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Monday 7th January - Xav**

I was worrying today. It was quiet so I had time to worrie. We had had one person in all day today at it was already 11 in the morning. Not normal. Lets call him Idiot number one. Well, Idiot number one had to go to A and E because... Well you can try to guess but you will never get it. There has been a stupid protest by about three people (No joke only three) today in the city square about a law that says you have to wear motorbike helmets at all time on a motorbike. Makes sense right? Well, apparently not to this guy who road around the street on his motorbike without a helmet in protest and guess what happened? He fell off. No joke. He was going slow so only had a broken leg but seriously! He proved the opposing sides point!

Anyway why I was worrying. I had 50 missed calls from Mom and 20 from Zed. I don't really know what is going on but it is really bad signal out here and I am getting a bit nervous.

I take a walk outside for my break. When no other than the stalker Pink is sat outside the large cherry tree where I liketo spend most of my break. And she looked pretty pissed off too. Duck and run Xav before she sees you!

"Xavie," Too late!

"Hey Pink." I say slowly walking up to the tree.

"How's it going?" She asked flipping her hair. So obviously flirting. Will she ever give it a rest. I spent half of Friday practically shouting in her face I was not interested. She did smell like Strawberries though.

"fine." I say deadpan. I wish she would get the idea.

"Anything you want to know I am always here for you Xavie." My name is Xav not Xavie. But then again there might be something I want to know.

"Where can you get phone signal?"

"Remember that café the other day? That's the best place to get phone signal in this hospital."

"Thanks." I bellowed running off like a zombie apocalypse was behind me. I think she was more pissed off now than she was before but who cares? I blasted through the narrow corridors knocking a few people over in the process to get to the café. I flew open the heavy metal door desperate to find out what Mom and Zed wanted when I saw her. She looked stunning even in a cleaners uniform. She had bright purple hair and stunning blue eyes that pulled you into them like a black hole. She was so tall and I am surprised she is not a modal.

"Problem?" She asked looking at me. I was confused for a moment but then I realised I was staring.

"Oh n no I just did not expect anyone to be in here." I stammered. Man was she gorgeous.

"Well I was just going," She said as she walked out. I only just realised that the place looked completely different from Friday. It was now Spotless She must have cleaned it all.

Don't go I thought to her as she left the room. I don't know why I do that. She is probably not a Savant anyway.

I took a seat on a bright red chair and decided who to call. Mom would just panic and I could not deal with that now I had the girl on my mind so I rang Zed.

"Hello." He sounded like he had not slept for most of the night. He probably pulled an all nighter, forgot that I was in Ireland and rung me to pick him up. I was probably worrying over nothing

"hey Bro what's wrong I had like 20 missed calls from you last night?"

"Oh thank God you still alive!" He exclaimed. I became instantly nervous. What was wrong? Why could I be dead?

"Look Xav I need you to listen ok. Me and Mom had the same premonition last night and it had you in it. You need to be careful ok? Me Trace and Vick are coming out there but for now I need to warn you about something. You may or may not meet this girl Purple hair and blue eyes hard to miss her. We don't know her name but she knows a small kid. He is about 7 or 8 and called Phil. Stay away from her Xav. Stay away! Do you here me?"

I let the phone drop to the floor. The girl I had just met. I could here Zed shouting stay away Xav down the phone but i ignored him. Oh no. Time for another Benedict family drama! Then a scream coming from upstairs ricochet round the room. I wonder what that patient was having done to him? Poor Sod!

**So this chapter is dedicated to fleurchen for always reviewing and the song for this chapter is Malkelmore Cant hold us because it was got a funny video that I only just discovered today. In the next two chapters I am going to tell the story of the same day but in Pinks them Fede's point of view so I will try my best to get them uploaded by the end of this week but no promises as I have a maths and English exam. Wish me luck! Meggi xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Monday 7th of January - Pink

"Slave you can let him in now," I demanded as I put on my favourite strawberry perfume. It cost £400. He better have answers or I will start to get mad. Very mad. As he strutted into the room like he owed the place I looked at him and thought what the hell is that? He looked awful! I think he needs to remember that I am the one employing him not the other way around.

"Take a seat," I said sweetly. Don't give the game away Pink. "Wound you like a drink?" He eyed up the drinks before his gaze settled on my most expensive wine. Typical

"That looks nice," he said pointing at it. I bet it does! "I will have some of that please Pink." Let that one slip Pink. Keep your cool and let it slide. You need him to help. I poured him a quite generous glass of wine. Lets hope he does not spill it on my expensive cream carpet that was probably worth more than his home.

"So have you found one yet?" I enquired after he had looked around my office.

"Nope not yet. None in the area. But I think there has one just moved in."

"Well if you do not find it by our next weekly meeting then I am afraid your services will no longer be required. Now Jayne please let Mr Green out." I cut him off. HA! That showed him. I watched as the slave shut the door on him. I let a scream of frustration. I needed a Soulseeker! My plan would not work without one! "I'm going outside slave this place better be clean when I get back!"

I was stood outside the cherry tree feeling more angry then I was before when I saw a figure crouched down. Why was he doing that? I hope for his sake it was not to avoid me! Just who I need to cheer me up. My future slave! I put on my best nice flirty face. "Xavie," I called him playfully.

"Hey Pink," he said walking slowly towards him like I was going to snap him neck. I would not do that to him. At least not yet.

"How's it going?" I asked flipping my hair. He did not look impressed. I might have to try new tactics.

"Fine," he says monotone. What was I supposed to say to that?

"Anything you want to know I am here for you Xavie." Yes Pink! Nice line! He looked like he was considering it.

"Where can you get phone signal." He asked. Something that annoys me on a daily basis is that there is no phone signal despite this being a hospital.

"Remember that café the other day? That's the best place to get phone signal in this hospital." I hope my new slave had clean and it good for my Xavie.

"Thanks," he called while running off. I was mad again now! This day is not turning out well! Lets go cheek on my slave.

It took me about 20 minuets to get up to my office because the lift had broken. The builder guy had the cheek to suggest I walk up the stairs. In these heals Well he soon found out not to cross me. Its a good job he was in the hospital! HA!

"Have you cleaned it then slave?"

"Yes Miss Smith," Came the feeble reply.

"I thought I told you to get rid of that purple hair. This is not acceptable. You need to be taught a lesson." I slowly said as I got up. I could see the fear flash in her eyes. It was the first time for her. The other slave must have told her what happens next. HAHAHAHAHA! I love my job! She let out a scream. Lets hope other people did not hear that. It was the sound of my dreams. The sound of my ambitions. The sound of my plan.

AN: Sorry Pink is so evil but she has to be! So this chapter is dedicated to the-compulsive-tea-drinker who I am sure is soooo much nicer than Pink! And the song for this chapter is Disclosure You and Me. I like this song! So next Chapter is the same day but in Fede's point of view. These are important chapters eventhough it is only one day! Thanks for all your reviews and keep the coming! I really appreciate them! And one last thing I do not own Finding Sky!

Meggi xx


	10. Chapter 10

A.N Just to say sorry for not updating in like months and I'm back onto it now! This chapter is dedecated butterflylion14 for such a nice review and the song for this chapter is Will. with Bang Bang. I really love this song. Last two things and this (very long) authors note will be over! New updates every Monday! I promise now its the summer holidays (yeyyy) Lastly, the-compulsive-tea-drinker we are going to hear from Fede now. Enjoy :-) Meggi xx

Monday 7th January - Fede

I looked at the clock that was ticking as loudly as it possibly could just to annoy me. I had been cleaning this café now for about 3 hours. This was getting stupid. I just wanted to quit this job. I had to think about protecting Phil just to keep me going. I swear I had gone half blind just staring at the bright red seats all day. Whoever designed this place should have been sacked the minuet they set foot in the building.

After a few moments of cleaning the same table for what must have been the seventh time, I felt like someone was watching me. An uneasy feeing in the pit of my stomach, boiling up like a volcano. I spun round to see one of the doctors there. He was panting like he had just run a mile to get here. I bet he is a bit pissed off to find some annoying cleaning lady where he probably wants to have some space. Oh well I am just doing my job! Who am I kidding? He is hot! Oh Lord what do I say! Has my unruly hair come out of its neat bun? I bet that is why he was staring at me! I put my hand up to feel my hair. Nope all was fine in that department. Well time to crack out the sarcasm.

"Problem?" He looked confused then shook his head. Well wasn't I brave?

"Oh n no I just did not expect anyone to be in here," So I was in his way. He was American! That accent! He did seem like the sort of jerk that would have no problem telling me to get out. Might as well save him the trouble. I had to meet with the bitch Pink soon, the place was as clean as it could possibly get and I think I might as well check that Joy and Phil were ok.

"Well I was just going," I lied, strutting past him with as much confidence as I could muster. I was just past the corridor when I heard head his voice in my head saying Don't go. It felt tingly. No way! He couldn't be! He wouldn't want me! My Soulfinder!


	11. Chapter 11

Monday 7th January - Fede

I was sat outside Pinks office waiting to see her. My Soulfinder! I did not phone Joy. I was in a state of shell shock and I would confuse her talking on the phone about someone I had met like ten minuets ago. Why would a hot, young Savant doctor with a long successful life ahead of him would want to be attached to a cleaning lady with a dumb gift who was lumbered with a kid. I would chose Phil over him any day. Phil was like my own child now. He probably didn't feel the connection so if I just keep it quiet he will never know and all will go on the same. Who was I kidding? I wanted my Soulfinder. I needed my Soulfinder!

"Miss Smith will see you know," Jayne said while lightly tapping me on the shoulder. I noticed she had a black eye. Who was doing this to her. I tried not to stare at the bruises all over her arms as I got up and started walking to the perfectly white office door. She whispered "Be careful," I got scared then. What did she mean? Where did all the bruises on her come from? I had a horrible feeling I was about to find out. I walked in to her office as slowly as a tortoise and as nervously as a dear. I stood in front of the super bitches desk.

"Have you cleaned it then slave?" Well that was a nice welcome. Yep, I am fine thanks had an ok day you? And no I did not clean it I spent three hours playing Ninja Turtle on my phone instead. That's what you pay me for right? Duuhh! Of corse I cleaned it. I think I better keep my mouth shut going on what Jayne had warned me.

"Yes Miss Smith," Remember to be polite Fedelma.

"I though I told you to get rid of that purple hair," Oh no! This is what Jayne was talking about! She was turning. I could see the anger flash in her eyes and an disturbing smile came across her face. It made me feel uneasy. Like when you watch a horror film and you just want to hide behind a cushion until its over. I looked around. Nope, no cushions to hide behind. I guess I would just have to be brave. I was not going to get rid of my hair for nobody. Its what makes me me. Fedelma Steuben, the girl with the purple hair. Its my identity.

I was just about to open my moth to protest despite how much my common sense advised against it when Pink said with menace that sent chills down my spine and my confidence back to zero again. "This is not acceptable," Her decision was made in one sentence. "You need to be taught a lesson."

I was shaking with fear as she slowly got up. All I could feel was white hot lightning pain lancing through my body. I let out a desperate scream of agony. A plea for someone to help me. For my Soulfinder to save me but nobody came. I was surrounded in blackness and all I could hear was her laugh swallowing me up into a black hole.

**AN - So I got it out on time yeyy! I hope all of you are enjoying the holidays and (hopefully)the sunny weather. Anyone going anywhere nice? Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to amelia-maryxxlovex for possibly one of the nicest reviews I have ever had. It really made my day so thank you! I love to hear all of your reviews so keep them coming in! The song for this chapter is I love it by Icona Pop. I really do love this song. If any of you lovely lot want to chat about anything or have any ideas about my story then just message me! Until next week (hopefully) Bye. Meggi xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Tuesday 8th January - Pink

He came into my office really excited. He better have found my Soulseeker or he would have been wasting my time. I hate it when people waste my time. He would have to pay like my slave did yesterday. It was one of the funniest things I have seen in a long time. I love it when I get a newbie. The pain on their faces. It would be my Xavs turn next. Can not wait!

"So what is this about?" I asked him wanting to get it over and done with. I had better things to be doing.

"I have found your Soulseeker," He announced looking very proud of himself. I do not know why its what he was paid to do. Its like one of my slaves being proud they have cleaned the toilet. He handed me a photo of a young boy. He looked Greek. At the top of the photo was all his information. Where he lived, who he lived with, where he went to school. This was very good he was even a child so I did not have to brain wash him I could just abduct him and teach him what I was doing was right. Teach him my way.

"Well here is your money," I threw him an envelope filled with the money that I would have given Jayne for her wages had she not been cheeky. Wasn't I nice? "Go, I no longer need you," I dismissed him. I did not want tramps cluttering up my neat office. I took a seat and got out all the weapons I owned. They were beautiful. Like my children.

I knew where he lived! HA! I was going to storm in there kill whoever got in my way and cease the child. My plan would be complete. After years and years of planning. I just had to wait a few more days and I would be invincible. I will get you Philotheos Steuben.

**Sorry if this is a short chapter and I will not be updating next week because I am going on holiday to Devon. So excited! So this chapter is dedicated to Liv-Love-Work-Play-READ for a nice review. I found it very hard to chose this week as they were all so nice as always and every review is appreciated so keep them coming! The song for this chapter is Best Song Ever by One Direction. I have to admit to you I am a Directioner and I am proud! So please go check it out :) Anyway see you lovely lot when I get back all tanned. Hopefully. Meggi xx**


End file.
